counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Office
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }}Office (cs_office) is an official Hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Source. An updated version will appear in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview It is set in a office building with parking areas and outsides. Counter-Terrorists (CT) spawn base is in the parking building while the terrorists are inside the offices. The CTs must either eliminate all the members of the terrorists or save the hostages, who are scattered by twos around the building. The terrorists must either kill all the counter-terrorists or make sure the hostages are not saved. Official Briefing Counter-Terrorists: Enter the office building and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission. Development Office is one of the most popular hostage rescue maps and has been remade three times. ''Counter-Strike 1.0'' The offices are owned by various different companies, including Prodigy Inc. and Bizzy Blaster Labor Union. It features many paintings and huge computers and magazines. In the projection room is a Black Mesa wall sign and a projection of fiscal analysis. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' The map was edited a bit by Valve Corporation to make it smooth and clear. The weather and sunlight also had been changed. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' See also: Office (Tour of Duty) This version of Office is known as cs_office_cz. Changes include more realistic walls, a different projector with a visible light, improved elevators, pictures with captions, and no magazines on the tables. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Changes include updated textures, an updated garage, the number 52375 on top of the main entrance, several elements (file cabinets, garbage cans, computers, small tables, etc.) becoming physics-based models, changing projections, the Black Mesa sign changed into a flat-screen TV, paintings and captioned pictures changed into small framed pictures, and a smaller, more modern microwave. These physics based models, especially those of the file cabinets, are often exploited by campers to slow down the Counter Terrorists by using them to block doorways around the projector room. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' There are some significant changes to Office in Global Offensive. In one of the rooms with the hostages, there are words that read "Central South Office Park" and the storage room has been converted into a lunch room. The color of the carpet has been changed and there are inaccessible entrances/exits surrounding the outside parts of cs_office. Furthermore, the official factions of this map are the Anarchists, as the terrorists, and the FBI, as the Counter-Terrorists. Date and time In the Counter-Strike: Source version of the map, some things refer to the date of the operation in office. The TPS reports on book shelves are dated January 1999. However, the computer screens show other dates. The operating system is Microsoft Windows XP, which was released in 2001. In Microsoft Excel 2003, the TPS reports are dated January 1998. The shortcuts also feature Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, which was released on March 1, 2004, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, released March, 23 2004, for PC in North America (the level is placed in the United States because the vending machine prices are in US Dollars) and Steam, beta testing of which has started in 2002. This means that the Source version of map is placed sometime during or after 2004. The map probably takes place on November 1, 2004, the release date of Counter-Strike: Source. That explains the cold weather. The time of operation is 6:05 or 18:05, according to the clocks in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. The microwave oven in the Counter-Strike: Source version displays different time, 5:29, while computer monitors shows 5:07 PM. Also, considering that Office takes place during winter, any of these times would be fairly dark, but the weather is sunny on the Source version. Tactics Main article: Office/Tips and tricks Gallery Main article: Office/Gallery taser.png|hallways t spawn.png|t start Office 4.png Office 3.png Office 1.png Office_cs1.0.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.0 version. Cs_office.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.6 version. Cs_office_cz.jpg|Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. Cs_office_css.jpg|Counter-Strike: Source version. 2012-08-15_00007.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version. Cs_office_easteregg.jpg|Office easter egg. Screenshot6 csgo.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version. Trivia *In the CS:S version the computers is modeled after a Dell Dimension 4300s/4400/4500/4550, but has the front of a Dell Optiplex GX60/GX150/GX160/GX170L/GX240/GX260/GX270/GX280 and has writen "BEFFY COMPUTER" on the sides. Category:Hostage rescue maps